


Cat and Snake in Partnership

by round_robin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Background Relationships, Cat School (The Witcher), Cutagens | Cute Effects of Mutagens (The Witcher), Daddy Kink, Daddy Letho, M/M, Massage, Murder Husbands, Nightmares, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Tickling, Top Gaetan, Viper School (The Witcher), character injury, vipurr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Collection of my Vipurr prompt fills from my tumblr, stories will feature Letho/Gaetan as the main pairing.
Relationships: Egan | Auckes/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Serrit, Egan | Auckes/Serrit, Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739158
Comments: 285
Kudos: 218
Collections: Vipurr: A Collection of Cat and Snake in Love (or just Murder Husbands)





	1. “I’m gonna tickle you if you don’t come over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are all my Vipurr prompt fills from my tumblr. They're mostly Letho/Gaetan, but Serrit and Auckes will make appearances too... eventually. The title is a rip on a Grimm Fairy Tale: Cat and Mouse in Partnership. In the tale, that didn't work out so well for the mouse, but as we all know, Letho and Gaetan are very good together.
> 
> First fic was a dialogue prompt from amethysttail: “I'm gonna tickle you if you don't come over here.”
> 
> Rated M

Letho never expected to have so much in common with a Cat. As a rule, most Witcher schools kept their own company (even that was a little much sometimes) and he’d never found anyone else who loved laying in the warm sun after a meal as much as another Viper. Those were some of the only happy times Letho remembered from training, the hour after lunch where everyone sacked out, finding a sunbeam and a brother to lay next to, their full stomachs calming the venomous competition for the moment.

In hind sight, he should’ve expected similar behavior from Cats, they were creatures of comfort at their base, and lounging around was a very comfortable pastime. The first time he saw Gaetan stretched out in a warm patch of sun, the hem of his shirt riding up to display a peek of that tight stomach, Letho’s heart fluttered. _Fuck, I’m in trouble_ , he thought.

Their last contract paid them a pretty penny (another reason why “dishonorable” tasks were worth it, usually very lucrative) and Letho treated them to a good meal, or as good as the tavern could manage. They didn’t piss in the stew when they saw Letho’s gold, at least. Full and sleepy, Gaetan went back to their room and flopped on the bed.

Letho pulled the chair across the room into the band of sunlight streaming through the window. He pat his lap. “Come here.” Gaetan ignored him, eyes closed but he wasn’t asleep, Letho heard his breath, a little louder than when he dozed. “Come here,” he said again.

Gaetan scrunched up his face. “I want to be comfortable. Not gonna lie, you aren’t the most comfortable seat in the house. Too many muscles, too bumpy.”

“Not what you said when you were sitting on my cock last night.”

“Things said during sex aren’t applicable to the rest of life. You sit in the sun, I’m fine on the bed.” Rubbing his face against the pillow, Gaetan gave a sleepy little grumble, closing the subject.

The only thing Letho loved more than a good patch of sun, was sharing it with someone… sharing it with Gaetan. He tried again. “Come on, I know you wanna be near me as much as I wanna be near you.”

“Than come over here. Bed’s big enough.” The bed really wasn’t big enough, but no bed was big enough for Letho. One day, he’d get enough gold to retire, buy a house with the biggest fucking bed he could find and keep Gaetan in it for days as they curled around each other.

Fuck. When did he get so soppy?

“I’m gonna tickle you if you don’t come over here.” It was a last ditch attempt. Gaetan loved it when Letho tickled him, stroked his belly… until he’d had enough and sank his nails into Letho’s arms, raising little half moon welts.

Gaetan arched an eyebrow, but didn’t open his eyes. “Then you’d have to come over here. An empty threat, I think.”

Though Letho was warm in the sun, the chair wasn’t ideal and the bed looked so much nicer… because the bed also had Gaetan in it. “Fine, you asked for it.” With his bulk, no one expected Letho to be fast. He jumped on the bed, on top of Gaetan before the Cat had a chance to curl up and protect his sensitive stomach.

“Ah! No, Letho–fuck!” Strong, yet nimble fingers danced over his ribs, brushing lightly. Only a little tickle, not the deep, muscle penetrating strokes Letho was capable of. “Letho-ah, hahahaha…” Protests soon turned to outright laughter and Gaetan curled around Letho, his fingers stilling now that he’d accomplished his goal.

“See?” Letho smirked. “Told ya.”

“Mmm, and I told you: you should join me on the bed.” Gaetan arched an eyebrow and Letho frowned. They were, in fact, now both on the bed.

“Fuck.” Damn sneaky Cats…

Gaetan leaned in and licked up the side of his face, rubbing his nose over Letho’s ear. “C’mon, quick nap, then I’ll climb on your cock. Perfect end to a perfect day, wouldn’t you say?”

Yes, Letho would indeed.


	2. "Don't leave me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bed shook and Gaetan opened one sleepy eye. It moved again and he opened the other eye, looking over at his bed companion. “Letho?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was "don't leave me!" suggested by anon.
> 
> Rated T

“Don't leave me!”

The bed shook and Gaetan opened one sleepy eye. It moved again and he opened the other eye, looking over at his bed companion. “Letho?”

Letho was still asleep, but his heart was racing, sweat beading across his forehead. “N-no,” he mumbled, lips soft but his brow was tight with tension.

Gaetan propped himself up and rubbed at his eyes. “Letho, it’s a dream.”

One of the Viper’s great arms twitched, then the bed _lurched_. Gaetan barely had a chance to grab the headboard before Letho rolled into him, almost pushing him onto the floor. “No!” he moaned again. “Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me!”

“Letho!” Only Witcher strength could disturb Letho from his sleep, and Gaetan was glad for that. Grabbing tight to Letho’s shoulder, he shook until yellow eyes looked up at him, searching and a little frantic. “Fuck, you okay?”

“Wh-what?” Letho blinked, the last tendrils of restless sleep falling away. In the tiny inn bed that barely fit both of them together, he tried to curl in on himself. “Why’d you wake me?”

“You were having a nightmare.” Letho was too big for his own good and Gaetan was just small enough to take advantage of the gaps in his arms. He crawled down the bed, worming his way under Letho’s tree trunk arms even as the Viper tried to curl up and shut him out. Head under Letho’s chin, Gaetan pressed himself against that firm chest, a low purr already starting. “Do you wanna tell me?”

Witchers had nightmares, this was news to exactly no one. Gaetan still woke in a cold sweat some nights and let Letho gentle him back to sleep, Letho hadn’t had many similar incidents though, and Gaetan was starting to believe whatever darkness lurked in the back of his head, Letho had a handle on. Apparently not.

Letho did not want to talk about it, but with Gaetan warm in his arms, purring against his chest, that fuzzy head brushing his neck… “I don’t remember getting passed off to Gorthur Gvaed. I don’t remember my parents at all. But sometimes, I see a woman walking away from me. I don’t know who she is, but I don’t want her to go.”

Gaetan had his suspicions of who that woman was, but he didn’t say anything, just let Letho talk as much or as little as he needed to. “It’s just a dream, I don’t know why it makes me so…”

“It’s okay,” Gaetan said. “You’re not the only Witcher with past bullshit he doesn’t understand.”

“Hmm,” Letho chuckled, his hand rubbing down Gaetan’s back now, the panicked sweat long dry on his skin. “Here I thought I was special. One of a kind. Unique even.”

Gaetan smirked and sat up, coming out of the cocoon of Letho’s arms for a moment. He ran his fingers over the scar on Letho’s head and smiled softly, in the darkness of the room, he could deny such soft emotions and he knew Letho wouldn’t hold it against him in the light of day. “You’re special to me.”

A blush neither of them would admit to seeing rose on Letho’s cheeks. “Come here, stupid.” A strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled their lips together. While every touch they exchanged sparked with heat and desire–the satisfaction of finding the one person who understood them better than anyone else–this kiss was slow and sweet, grounding them together in the moment, not in the world of nightmares most Witchers were forced to walk.

Letho broke the kiss and rubbed their noses together, smiling as Gaetan continued to purr. “You’re special to me too.”


	3. “My, oh my. You are such a beautiful creature.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door swung open and a few patrons gasped. Gaetan smirked, turning to see Letho storming across the tavern, eyes thunderous as he took in the git in the plate armor sitting next to Gaetan. “Perfect timing.” Rolling onto his feet, Gaetan slid smoothly into those thick arms, resting his head on Letho's shoulder. “I was worried.”
> 
> “Got held up,” Letho grunted. He jutted his chin towards the knight. “Who's this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt of “My, oh my. You are such a beautiful creature.” from omgitsnutmeg.
> 
> Rated M

“My, oh my. You are such a beautiful creature.” Gaetan rolled his eyes and upended his ale. If he had a crown for every time he heard that he'd be... well, he wouldn't be rich, but he'd definitely be drinking better ale than what he had.

He didn't even turn, ignored the cat caller and finished his meal. But the bloke wasn't taking the hint. The chair next to him slid across the floor and his admirer sat down, plate armor clinking. A knight? Making passes at another man? Well, that was Toussaint for you.

A gloved hand slid up his arm, gently caressing as eyes wandered over the rest of his body. Still, Gaetan didn't react. “Don't think I've seen you here before. I'm Sir Raleigh de Perrin-Percival. And you are...?”

Gaetan set his mug down and scarfed the last few bites of bread. It was still warm, which was a rare luxury for a Witcher. “Not interested,” he said, mouth stuffed full.

The vulgar manners didn't dissuade Sir Whatever, and he moved in closer. “Come now, just a name? I won't even ask a favor of a beauty such as yourself, though it would surely spur me to win tomorrow.” Oh yes, Gaetan knew exactly what kind of favor this _knight_ was interested in.

Normally, Gaetan had no trouble telling unwanted suitors where exactly to get off. He had a number of tricks, from the straight forward—turning and showing them the golden eyes, growling a little, “don't mate with a Witcher, I'll bite you cock off...” —to the subtle, including but not limited to pulling out his silver sword and oiling it as he growled, mouth foaming a little. But sometimes, it was nice to just sit back and let the inevitable happen. Because Gaetan wasn't in Toussaint for vacation, oh no, he was here to meet someone.

The door swung open and a few patrons gasped. Gaetan smirked, turning to see Letho storming across the tavern, eyes thunderous as he took in the git in the plate armor sitting next to Gaetan. “Perfect timing.” Rolling onto his feet, Gaetan slid smoothly into those thick arms, resting his head on Letho's shoulder. “I was worried.”

“Got held up,” Letho grunted. He jutted his chin towards the knight. “Who's this?”

“Mmm, don't know.” Rubbing his face on Letho for another few seconds, getting the scent of his Viper back in his lungs, Gaetan leaned down and scooped up his bags. As soon as he was in range again, a hand as large as a dinner plate wrapped around his hip, pulling him close. But Letho wasn't as ostentatious as a Cat (shame, really) and that hand slid up to the small of his back. A little more decent for a public space.

This knight was a brave one, Gaetan would give him that. He looked up at Letho and didn't immediately piss himself with fear. He did shift in his seat. “The gentleman did not tell me he was... already engaged.” Sir Raleigh seemed to understand that discretion was the better part of valor and stood up, nodding goodnight to Gaetan and Letho before turning and setting his sights on another young man in the tavern, looked like someone else's squire.

Gaetan wanted to pout, but Letho was already scooting him out the door. Out in the cool night air, he pulled the Cat closer, leaning down for a proper greeting. Gaetan held his pout for exactly two seconds, long enough for Letho's lips to brush against his, hot tongue insisting it be allowed inside. He couldn't deny the burly Witcher and parted his lips. Dropping his bag, Letho pulled his other hand up to cup Gaetan's jaw, holding them together like their lives depended on it.

Once Gaetan was good and breathless, Letho pulled back with a smirk, grabbing their bags again. “I was gonna get a room, but I don't want you to find someone else and try to egg me into a fight.” The pout was back, and this time Letho saw it. He rubbed their noses together, kissing the frown away. “C'mon, moggy, can't kill every man who looks at your ass.”

“Spoil sport.” They needed to move along. It was late, Letho probably needed something to eat, and Gaetan wanted to ride him as soon as possible, but now that he had his Viper so close, he couldn't let go. Wrapping his arms around the back of his neck, Gaetan held tight, their lips meeting again and again.

With a grunt and a little shifting, one of Letho's large arms slid under his ass, lifting him off the ground. Their gear in one hand, Gaetan in the other, Letho made his way towards the camping spot he scouted on his way. He'd had a long trip, he was supposed to stop by the Diovallo vineyard as soon as he arrived in Beauclair, but fuck, Letho wanted to see Gaetan, seek out his mate and cover him with his scent once again. He hated when jobs pulled them apart.

As soon as they reached the clearing, Letho dropped Gaetan and their bags and set about making a fire. Gaetan did help, laying out their bedrolls and looking through their shared rations, seeing how long they could last before hunting or going to buy a meal. Fire lit, camp mostly settled, Letho collapsed onto the ground. Gaetan was right there, rolling on top of him, slotting their hips together. He felt the bastard's cock, already hard in his breeches when all Letho wanted to do was pass out.

Too clever fingers opened his laces, pulling him out and stroking. Letho had to admit, it felt good, after so many weeks with his own hand, Gaetan's touch felt like heaven, his mouth and ass would be even better.

Gaetan smirked at the thick bead of precome that rolled down his shaft. “Eager?”

“Missed you.” Teeth bit down on his lip as Gaetan's strokes got faster, the calloused pad of his thumb catching Letho's head just right until he... “Fuck!” He spilled across Gaetan's fingers and his own shirt, but he didn't even care. The last weeks of loneliness and frustration poured out of Letho; traveling away from Gaetan for a bullshit payday that didn't seem worth it now, and the slow trip back, only to find some greasy knight trying to talk him up. Yes, Letho did want to kill the man, pull _his_ Cat away and sink his fangs into the bastard who thought to touch what wasn't his. But Letho had learned to curb those more violent instincts, not unless he was being paid. They didn't need that kind of heat on them.

Cock spent, he slumped back onto the bedroll, barely coherent enough to watch Gaetan's long tongue lick the seed from his fingers, golden eyes burning into his. Once his hand was clean, Gaetan leaned forward and licked at Letho's cock, slurping up the last traces. His prick gave a valiant twitch, but fuck he was tired. “Tomorrow,” Letho croaked. “I'll put you on your knees and fill you until my spunk comes out your ears.”

“Mmm, promise?” Rolling off, Gaetan spent a moment rubbing him all over, spreading his scent, marking Letho as _his_. Fucking Cats. After he rubbed and licked his fill, Gaetan opened his own laces and started stroking. Letho propped himself up on an elbow to watch the lithe man wriggle and coo, spilling over his fingers. He licked that up to.

Tomorrow they'd find an inn, with a good sturdy bed, then Letho would keep his promise to fuck Gaetan full. He loved the bastard after all, why wouldn't he give him the world?


	4. "I meant to do that!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a stack of crates near Lambert's alchemy set up, bombs he said, and of course that's where Gaetan was. Letho stopped and hung his head as he stared at Gaetan's ass tangled in the netting thrown over the crates. “What the fuck, Gaetan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from angry-cajun-lady, Gaetan gets caught in a net or some similar position, and Letho makes the best of it, dialogue prompt "I meant to do that!"
> 
> Rated E

“Ugh, shit!”

The hair on the back of Letho's neck stood up (at least it would have, if he had any) when he heard Gaetan's growled curse. They were guests at Kaer Morhen for the winter, for the first time. He and Gaetan ran into Aiden last summer, both shouting: “You're not dead!” and jumping at each other, starting to wrestle... or lick... it wasn't really clear. Letho looked up from the tangle of Cat limbs to find Lambert watching the scene too.

Their eyes met. “So,” the Wolf smirked, “I see yours is crazy too.”

Letho grunted. "Yeah, just a bit.”

The wrestling, licking contest (maybe?) ended with Aiden on top of Gaetan, pinning his arms to the ground and licking all over his face. Gaetan growled, but accepted the attention. Letho wanted to be jealous—no one got to lick his kitty except him—but it was just too fucking _cute_. Gaetan hated when Letho called him cute even though he was right, the small Witcher was damn sexy, and adorable on top of that, Letho wasn't afraid to say it.

He looked up to see Lambert with a hand over his face, trying to hide his smile. After a moment, his shoulders started to shake and he failed to stop his laughter. Shaking his head, he walked off into the woods. “I'll get firewood, Letho make camp, they'll be at this for a minute.”

Though they never explained the licking (“Cat School secrets, you wouldn't understand,” Aiden said, Gaetan just grumbled) Aiden and Lambert were good company, better than some Wolves Letho knew...

And before he knew it, they were helping with jobs, sharing tips on contracts, like a regular bunch of fucking friends. Now, they had an invite to Kaer Morhen of all places. Letho knew it wasn't the place for them, but Gaetan gave him the big eyes... fuck, he couldn't say no to the bastard. When the moment of truth came and Lambert arrived with two Cats and the last Viper, old Vesemir rolled his eyes and told them to find a room. Geralt took one look at Letho and shrugged before disappearing with Eskel and his bard. That was it, no fighting, no shouted insults, no bloodshed, just a cozy place to spend the winter.

Letho did not want to fuck that up.

Sighing, he got up from his warm spot in front of the fire and walked to the other side of the hall where he'd heard Gaetan's cries. There was a stack of crates near Lambert's alchemy set up, bombs he said, and of course that's where Gaetan was. Letho stopped and hung his head as he stared at Gaetan's ass tangled in the netting thrown over the crates. “What the fuck, Gaetan.”

“Not my fault!” he growled, legs kicking, trying to get loose. “I-I meant to do that! Tryin' to climb up, fucking Lambert said Aiden can climb higher than him. Show that bastard who's better...” He kicked again, which only got him more tangled up in the netting.

It was a good net too, probably from the little fishing cabin Letho noticed down in the valley. Lambert said he had a boat down there, fuck knew why he decided he needed a net up at Kaer Morhen more than to actually fish with.

He focused back on Gaetan, still struggling, getting himself hopelessly tangled. “And you decided getting stuck would show him?”

Eyes narrowed to angry little slits that said _if we weren't sharing a bed, you'd find a rat in it_. “Help me down.”

“Fine, fine.” He walked over to assess the situation.

His torso and both of his legs were tangled in the old net, which was hanging from the wall to drape the crates filled with Lambert's highly explosive shit. A volatile little Witcher trapped right above a fuck ton of volatile potions and bombs, this was not something Letho wanted to be a part of for long. Grabbing Gaetan's leg, he turned him around, looking for the easiest way to get him down.

The net shifted and Gaetan dropped a few inches, that lovely ass now smack dab in front of Letho's cock. Hmm... He slid his hand farther up one lithe leg, squeezing tight muscles until he got to that pert little ass.

Gaetan jerked. “Letho! Come on!”

“Hold on. I'm not one to pass up an opportunity.”

“Opportunity? What the—oh...” Letho grabbed his hips with both hands and pulled, settling Gaetan exactly where they both needed him to be.

Very obvious even in the loosest breeches, Letho's cock pushed against the crack of Gaetan's ass, far too many layers separating them. “You interested?” he asked, keeping his voice low. All the Wolves were outside, bard was in the library, no one anywhere near to see...

“Are you fucking kidding? I'm caught in a fucking net, can't barely move, and you decide sliding your cock into my ass is the best way to get me down? Of course I'm interested! Get on with it!”

Letho smirked and pulled the tin of salve from his pocket. He unbuckled Gaetan's breeches before seeing to his own, exposing them just enough to get the important parts out. “That's why I love you, babe, you're fucking nuts.”

“If I don't feel some fucking nuts in a second I'm gonna—oh, yes, that. More of that please...”

Letho rubbed one slick finger over Gaetan's hole, still a little loose from last night. Witcher healing was amazing, but there was only so much it could do after Gaetan spent all night bouncing on Letho's monster of a cock. He didn't like to brag, but some things were just fact. Pushing two fingers in, Gaetan hissed and tried to push back, hampered by the fact that his feet were hanging off the ground.

He didn't let Letho tease him for long, almost yowling: “Get in me already! Fuck!”

“I'm tryin'.” Letho slicked his cock before setting the tin aside and grabbing Gaetan's hips again.

It was a fucking wonder every time he watched his cock disappear into that tight little body. Gaetan was small by Witcher standards and Letho was big, they shouldn't fit together and yet they did, Gaetan taking every thick inch and still demanding more. “Fuck, Letho, fuck yeah, give it to me. Want that viper.”

Rolling his eyes, Letho picked up the pace, hips snapping, fingers gripping harder. “You can have as much viper as you want. You get all of me.”

“Mmm, I better. No one else can have you.” The growls got louder, and Gaetan's hands grabbed the net, trying to steady himself. Letho had seen something like this in a brothel before, a swing to keep someone up off the ground. The rhythm was similar, the gentle back and forth, momentum and gravity doing some of the work.

Knowing that they were essentially out in the open in a castle that wasn't theirs, Letho didn't luxuriate as long as he liked. Later, he'd have more than enough time to fuck Gaetan silly, for now, he saw his orgasm and chased it down, spilling with a soft grunt. Gaetan clenched around him, falling over as well and both of them slumped. Good thing the fucking net was there, or they'd both fall cock first into Lambert's alchemy supplies. Chemical burns were not fun.

Mind a little fuzzy, Letho managed to untangle Gaetan and get them both dressed and back to the fire. Sleepier than he was before, Letho closed his eyes. A soft tongue lapped across his head a moment later, Gaetan grooming him or whatever other Cat nonsense he did when Letho was asleep. He let him go, the man deserved a little recompense for not kicking Letho in the balls the instant he was free from that stupid net. Though he heard a low rumbling purr from Gaetan and smiled, maybe the kitty liked being trussed up... Thoughts for later, now, he just wanted to sleep.


	5. Sleeping Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Letho. Letho...”
> 
> Letho kept his eyes shut. He would not respond to the blackmail of Gaetan's soft cooing; they had a warm bed in a nice inn that didn't want to throw them out, they had a hot meal earlier that night and now, he just wanted to sleep. Letho wasn't fucking moving, or even opening his eyes to see what the Cat wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elaith-lover-of-witchers requested some fluffy Vipurr <3 who am I not to deliver on that?
> 
> Rated T.

“Letho. Letho...”

Letho kept his eyes shut. He would not respond to the blackmail of Gaetan's soft cooing; they had a warm bed in a nice inn that didn't want to throw them out, they had a hot meal earlier that night and now, he just wanted to sleep. Letho wasn't fucking moving, or even opening his eyes to see what the Cat wanted.

“Letho...”

“Sleeping,” he grunted. He should never give in like that, it was the beginning of the end. As soon as Gaetan knew he had his attention, he liked to toy with Letho like a cat with a mouse.

“I need to piss.”

“Ugh, fine.” It wasn't Letho's fault he basically slept on top of Gaetan, he fucking put Letho there himself. As soon as he got into bed, Gaetan wiggled and squirmed until Letho rolled over close enough for him to latch on and arrange them how he liked. Letho might fucking love it, the surprisingly soft Witcher tucked under him, little kitten licks up his neck... wait, what was he supposed to be doing?

He rolled over, releasing Gaetan from the snuggles he all but demanded, and shut his eyes again. He knew what was coming next and yeah, he loved it (just like he loved everything else about Gaetan, his strength, the feral gleam in his eyes, the blood lust that melted away the second they were naked together, the licking and the purring, fuck the purring was amazing) but he also wanted to go back to sleep. Gaetan shuffling around, making noise wasn't helpful in that regard.

Letho rolled over and tried to fall back asleep before he was rudely interrupted again... he wasn't so lucky. Gaetan returned to the bed, catching sight of the broad expanse of Letho's back. “Babe, no.” It was his one last effort, but he knew it wouldn't work.

Small hands he'd seen strangle a man twice Gaetan's size pressed against his back, fingers pushing in to the muscle and _kneading_. He squished, he pushed, trying to arrange Letho's bulk into a more comfortable configuration. It wouldn't work but the instinct was still there, one of those stupid Cat things. Letho had more than his share of stupid Viper things, but none of them were nearly as cute as the way Gaetan's mutation-induced instincts pushed him to make every spot he lay down the most comfortable place ever.

With a grumbled “G'night,” Gaetan's hands fell away and he moved into place, pressing himself flush against Letho's back. The purring started soon after, a warm rumble from deep inside his chest, an expression of pure happiness that couldn't be matched by any smile or word.

Letho so wanted to roll over and pull Gaetan into his arms, kiss his head and pet his fingers down his neck... but his kitty was comfortable now, and almost asleep. He closed his eyes again and let himself drift off, that deep rumble soothing him back to sleep.


	6. Scritches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paradox of Witchers—one of many, in fact—was that they could sleep anywhere, yet were taught to always be on guard. It led to the lovely situation of Gaetan passed out across Letho's lap, slightly twisted up in himself, yet still somehow comfortable. Letho made the mistake (or the brilliant decision) to stretch his legs out in front of their fire. Seeing a cozy place that was exactly Gaetan sized, Gaetan squeezed between the tree-trunk like legs, pillowing his head on Letho's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promp from geralt-of-riviass, who said their cat likes getting scritches under their chin, so how about Gaetan? Does he like scritches? The answer is yes, of course he does.
> 
> Rated T

The paradox of Witchers—one of many, in fact—was that they could sleep anywhere, yet were taught to always be on guard. It led to the lovely situation of Gaetan passed out across Letho's lap, slightly twisted up in himself, yet still somehow comfortable. Letho made the mistake (or the brilliant decision) to stretch his legs out in front of their fire. Seeing a cozy place that was exactly Gaetan sized, Gaetan squeezed between the tree-trunk like legs, pillowing his head on Letho's stomach.

Warm fire, warmer Viper, it didn't take long for Gaetan to start snoring. He'd fallen asleep on Letho in worse positions—laying on his arm until it fell asleep, startling awake and kneeing him in the balls, he could go on—and he was just taking care of some mending. Letho could have a sleepy kitty across his lap, no problem.

A herd of deer passed close to them, making a big fucking racket (almost like they wanted to get eaten) and Gaetan snapped awake, almost knocking the needle from Letho's hand. “Whas, what's happening?”

Letho rolled his eyes at the knife in Gaetan's hand. Where the fuck was he keeping that? He told him a dozen times, sleep with the knife under your pillow, not attached to your back. Since Letho was Gaetan's pillow at the moment... He looked down to find his trophy knife missing. “Calm down,” he grumbled, pulling his knife from Gaetan's hand and urging him to lay back down. “We're in the woods, it's just some fucking animals. Go back to sleep.”

Gaetan made a little rumbling growl deep in his chest, the kind that sounded like an angry purr. Sudden adrenaline pumping through him, Letho knew there was only one way to make him calm down again. Abandoning their mending for the night, he placed his large hand over a surprisingly slim neck, curling his fingers under Gaetan's chin.

It started slow, always did, when he gently scritched under Gaetan's chin. First, his eyes widened—he wasn't used to this, none of them were, someone knowing the weird things the mutagens did to them all, the strange little quirks they all kind of wanted to ignore, but secretly loved. Next, he tilted his head up. Just a little bit, just enough to invite more touch without looking like he wanted it. Finally, when his eyes started to flutter closed again, Letho knew he'd won.

He worked his fingers up and down Gaetan's neck, under his chin. His short, dirty nails didn't give much of a scratch, but it was more about the pressure of it, the touch. A heavy hand so close to his throat would normally be cause for alarm, but Gaetan trusted Letho, and Letho trusted him back.

His eyes closed all the way and his breathing evened out. Letho kept petting until those noisy fucking deer were far, far away, and then just a little bit longer after that.


	7. "Don't leave me alone!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letho was a professional. If he heard of another Witcher in town, he might scope out who it was, see if they were friendly (or at least not openly hostile to him) and try to stay out of their way. If he saw them having a bit of trouble, he might help if it didn't bring that same trouble down on him. But there was only one other Witcher in this town. His Witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we already had a don't leave me, but the lovely gothmoff prompted it again on tumblr, asking for an unhappymeal with extra cries. I was worried they came to the wrong writer, but I think I made it work, adding a little hope at the end.
> 
> Rated M

Letho was a professional, there was no job too big for him to handle, no contractor too grotesque to work with. It was just a job, after all, and he was fucking good at it, very few things could get under his skin...

There was a shout a few streets over and his head turned. He was supposed to meet Gaetan in the market square... the market square that was just a few streets over. Breaking into a run, Letho whipped around the corner and skidded to a stop. A crowd was gathered, but it felt _off_. Markets were supposed to be a hub of life, random chatter, a hundred voices all talking at once. There was just one voice here, and Letho did not like what it was saying.

“You see! The filthy mutant attacks for no reason! He is a feral abomination, worse than the death devourers he claims he removed from our cemetery...”

Letho was a professional. If he heard of another Witcher in town, he might scope out who it was, see if they were friendly (or at least not openly hostile to him) and try to stay out of their way. If he saw them having a bit of trouble, he might help if it didn't bring that same trouble down on him. But there was only one other Witcher in this town. _His_ Witcher.

The crowd parted and Letho caught a glimpse of a familiar shaved head against the dirty cobbles, blood trickling into the streets. “Gaetan!” he shouted, sprinting across the square and pushing the crowd aside. A few people jumped back, a few others fell back, but Letho didn't care. Gaetan was—he didn't fucking look good.

Dark bruises ringed both eyes and his nose was a little crooked, bleeding. At least the blood wasn't coming from his head, Witcher healing could take care of a lot, but a cracked skull was a special kind of trouble. “Gaetan!” He swept the tiny Cat into his arms, holding him close enough to feel his heart beating. Weak, sluggish, _bad_.

“Ah! Another mutant!” the same voice from before called. “They swarm together like a plague of rats, they should never be allowed near—”

A vicious growl ripped from Letho's throat, eyes blazing at the bastard on his soap box. White and red robes met his eyes and Letho hissed. Priest of the Eternal Fire, fucking of course. With Gaetan safe in his arms, he stood up to his full height, and a small thrill of satisfaction ran through him when the man took a step back. “Get the fuck out of my way.”

The priest didn't move—idiot—but the rest of the crowd did, letting Letho through. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, them, until they were free of the town that tried to kill Gaetan. Letho always loved how small his kitty cat was, enjoyed that he could pick him up with one arm and hold him safe and secure... he didn't like it so much when Gaetan was fucking unconscious, not breathing right. “Fuck,” he hissed to himself.

As soon as they were far enough away, buried deep in the woods where not even the savviest local hunters would find them, Letho laid Gaetan out on the softest patch of moss he could find, pulling a bottle of Swallow from his belt. He got about half the potion down Gaetan's throat before he started fighting it, coughing, sputtering. But his eyes stayed closed. “Fuck,” Letho hissed again.

After making sure Gaetan was comfortable, he made camp, set up a fire and got out his limited medical supplies. The overall damage wasn't too bad now that he had a proper look, mostly bruises, a few bashed ribs probably, the nose. He'd have to reset that. “I'm sorry, babe,” he whispered under his breath as he cracked the cartilage back into place. Gaetan didn't stir. That was... worrying.

Stripping Gaetan's clothes, he tended to what he could, but any examination was incomplete without information from Gaetan, who still wouldn't wake up. The blood on the ground was from his nose, no obvious head injuries... fuck, did Letho just snap his spine by moving him without checking? They had to get out of that town, there was no time—

No, Letho couldn't blame himself, it was those bastards who thought they could hire a Witcher then hide behind righteousness as an excuse not to pay. And yeah, Gaetan had a temper (all Cats did) but he had every right to defend himself, push for his pay after a job well done. Letho just wanted Gaetan to open his eyes so they could go back to that town and fucking burn it to the ground.

Time slowed to a crawl. There was nothing he could do. He fed the fire, unpacked his rations, leaving some out for Gaetan if he— No, not _if_ , when. When he woke up. He'd have food and water for Gaetan when he opened his eyes, get him strong again. Letho waited... and he waited...

The sun set, the forest around them got quiet, then it got loud with all the nocturnal life moving around. He should've hunted earlier, bolstered their rations, but he was so excited to see Gaetan after weeks apart, he planned to get a cozy inn, ravish his kitty the right way with soft sheets (or whatever they could afford) but he at least wanted to fuck in a bed, have a good meal. Instead, here he was, waiting to see if Gaetan would ever fucking wake up again.

Letho buried his face in his hands, blocking out the world for a moment. Just a moment, he needed—fuck, he needed...

A hacking cough snapped his attention back. Gaetan coughed again, his eyes flying open, chest jerking. Letho was on his knees, crawling next to him, one hand already holding the half finished bottle of Swallow. “Talk to me, kitty, what's happening?”

“Letho?” Eyes the color of honey flicked around wildly before settling on Letho's face, Gaetan's hand coming up to grab him. Letho twined their fingers together, squeezing as hard as he dared. “Letho, don't—don't leave me alone.” His pupils were having trouble focusing, eyes trying to look everywhere at once, but his hand squeezed so hard, like he was trying to pull Letho to him.

Letho rested their foreheads together, the tension in his chest releasing for the first time in hours. “Don't worry, babe, I'm not goin' anywhere.”

“Good. Good.” He slumped back onto the bedroll, their fingers still locked together, Gaetan squeezing with all his strength.

Letho would get answers soon enough, get some food in Gaetan and the rest of the Swallow, figure out why exactly the job went bad on him, decide who they should kill in retaliation... but for the moment, Letho just wanted to bask. Gaetan was alive, eyes open, talking, purring already, this really was all he needed in life. Forget the gold, the soft beds, the ale, all Letho needed was Gaetan. Thankfully, it was a mutual kind of feeling.


	8. A Nice Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wham. With the kind of earth shaking crash of a felled tree, the dining hall floor shook as Letho hit the deck, landing in the pile of pillows Gaetan carefully arranged for just that purpose. Witcher strength helped, but Letho was a big fucker, and Gaetan mostly had to leave him where he landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an anon request more Vipurr cutagens, so here, have another sort of hibernation fic (I love that trope that I'm pretty sure I made up all by myself).
> 
> Rated T (very cute and soft)

No one could ever say School of the Wolf were bad hosts, but the keep hadn't been this full in years and Vesemir needed supplies. He sent them for a hunt, a _big_ hunt, and the brought back so much, they couldn't store it all. Given the fact Letho was staying with them this year, Vesemir prepared the biggest deer for a feast.

Gaetan's nose twitched as soon as he smelled dinner cooking. He saw the Wolves cart in buck after buck to replenish the winter stores, and he fucking knew what was going to happen next. While everyone helped out with the feast, Gaetan busied himself on the dining hall side of the cooking fire, rearranging the nest there. The blankets, furs, and other soft things smelled like the Wolves and their mate the Bard, a little like Aiden too, and Gaetan didn't want that. No one said anything as he pushed their furs aside and brought down all the spare blankets and pillows from their bed, some of Letho's shirts too, carefully arranging them in front of the fire.

Lambert almost asked, but he glanced at Aiden and shook his head, returning to the task of getting enough wine to match the amount of venison they were all going to consume tonight. When dinner was finally ready, laid out like the most glorious Yule festival table, they all sat down and dug in, Gaetan with one eye on Letho.

It went by like any other night, stories from their hunt, jibes and laughing. Letho ate more and more, and Gaetan watched his eyes get heavy. When they were almost out of wine and Lambert stood up to break out his moonshine, he waved a hand at Letho. “Hey, get your deck. You said you'd play me for that Saesenthessis card, don't think you're getting out of that.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Letho stood up from the table and so did Gaetan, falling in at his side and directing him towards the nest in front of the fire. Eyes fully closed now, Letho frowned. “Gaetan, this isn't our—”

 _Wham_. With the kind of earth shaking crash of a felled tree, the dining hall floor shook as Letho hit the deck, landing in the pile of pillows Gaetan carefully arranged for just that purpose. Witcher strength helped, but Letho was a big fucker, and Gaetan mostly had to leave him where he landed.

The others stood up from the table, arms half extended to offer help. “Is he...” Eskel started. “Is he alright?” Geralt examined the bottle of wine they were all drinking from and Jaskier had gone quite pale indeed.

Making himself comfortable under the blankets, Gaetan shrugged. “Oh yeah, he's fine. Viper thing. Eat too much, they pass out, especially in the cold climates when their metabolism is slowed.” Gaetan didn't talk about how Letho wore extra layers while they stayed with the Wolves, trying to keep his southern skin warm in the frozen north, or how after a regular dinner, Geatan had to help a stumbling Letho into their bed and get him tucked in before he passed out for the night. They didn't need to know the other quirks of the Viper's mutagens, just like Gaetan did not ask Aiden what kind of weird wolfy things Lambert did.

But given the big feast, there was no way Letho was making it up the stairs, they had to expose this small piece of their private time. He ran his fingers along Letho's scalp, sighing softly. “Yeah, he's fine. He'll be up in a day or two.”

The hall was silent for a moment, until they all heard boots on the stairs. “Alright, snake boy, time to surrender that—hey, what happened to Letho?” Lambert came to a stop, Gwent deck in hand, lips turned down in a frown as he took in the mountain of Letho passed out in front of the fire.

“Viper thing,” Aiden said. He walked out from behind the table and snagged Lambert's arm, pulling him back towards the stairs. “No Gwent tonight, but I can think of something better for us to do...”

Things more or less went on as normal, Geralt and Eskel helped clean up, shuffling into the kitchen to take care of the dishes, glancing at Letho's sleeping form out of the corner of their eyes. Jaskier disappeared, only to return with another pillow. He handed it to Gaetan, mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out what to say. “For you,” he finally said. “Looks like he has all the other pillows...”

“Thanks, yeah, I'll be down here for a while.” It wasn't the first time he'd stood guard over Letho as he slept off a big meal, and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

After dinner, they'd normally play cards, Jaskier might sing a little or strum his lute, but with Letho sacked out by the fire, Gaetan purring as he stroked his head, they all went to bed early, trying to give them some peace. As soon as he heard the last door shut, Gaetan smiled down at his sleeping Viper. “Just you and me now, scales.”

He spent a few more minutes petting Letho's head, lightly scritching his scalp the way he liked, before slithering deeper into the blankets. He managed to get Letho's shirt open if not completely off, and pushed their chests together, their hearts falling into sync. “You big idiot,” he mumbled before joining Letho in sleep.

The next morning, Letho was still out. Gaetan woke and licked at the top of his head, grooming for all intents and purposes, but mostly he just wanted to feel his partner, taste his skin after a long night together, but still apart.

The others trickled down for breakfast, glanced at Letho, then ducked their heads, trying not to disturb. Only Aiden walked over and crouched next to Gaetan, nodding towards the sleeping Viper. “How long usually?”

Gaetan shrugged. “Depends. A day, sometimes longer. It's fine. We all got weird shit to deal with.” Boy, did Aiden know that; random urges to run, the need to chase small reflections as they darted across walls, it was hard to suppress sometimes, and weird as all fuck. Long sleeps didn't seem too bad.

The rest of the day passed as normal, Gaetan got up a few times to attend to his needs, but he was always close to Letho, he wanted to be there when he opened his eyes again. The sun started to set, casting long shadows through the broken keep and Letho twitched. Gaetan was already there, moving Letho's head into his lap and stroking his neck. “How we doin' scales?”

“Mmm, fuck.” Slapping a large palm over his face, Letho hid himself for a moment, another Viper thing, Letho loved to hide, hole himself up in some dark corner and make the world forget about him... But Gaetan would never forget. “Sorry, I should've watched how much I ate.”

“It's alright.” Letho tried to move, but Gaetan's hand on his shoulder held him in place. “Give it a minute, let the rest of your big, stupid body wake up. Then we can go down to the hot springs, get you nice and warm.”

“Yeah... thanks.”

Gaetan leaned down to nuzzle their noses together and Letho smiled, snatching a kiss. Oh yes, there would be more days like this, and Gaetan was more than happy to sit by and watch over Letho.


	9. And A Cat Makes Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light entered Serrit's eyes and Auckes gasped. They moved in closer, one on each side of the chair. Letho cracked an eye open just in time to see the first inklings of bliss written across their faces. “Daddy?” Auckes whispered, voice soft.
> 
> “Mmm, yeah. Come sit with Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a prompt given to the amazing RawrkinJD, but they weren't feeling it, it happens, so they tagged me and I was more than happy to take it on :)
> 
> Vipurr + baby Vipers, Daddy Letho with Auckes and Serrit, and Gaetan discovers he's 100% into it. Letho/Gaetan, along with Letho/Serrit/Auckes.
> 
> Rated E

“Destroyed” was a strong word. It was really hard to actually _destroy_ a keep, built to survive battles, nothing short of an invasion of dragons, or an avalanche (like those unlucky bastard Griffins) could actually topple a castle. Gorthur Gvaed still stood, and after a while—too many years of wintering in abandoned manors, clearing an entire network of caves just to keep the beasts from getting them in their sleep—Letho was tired of it.

“Fuck it, we're going home.” Letho's word was law (or at the very least, their most likely course of action) and Auckes and Serrit followed him south, all the way to the home they hadn't seen in far too long.

They repaired what they could, mostly the ground floor: kitchen, the great hall, armory and potions storage, and they converted the back of the big hall into a few bed chambers. It wasn't a proper keep, but it was a lot better than a fucking cave. After a few good hunting trips, they had enough furs to line the walls and floors to keep the chill at bay, making it a bit more cozy for them all.

Letho looked around at the winter sanctuary they built for themselves and nodded. “Be it ever so humble... Why don't you two sit in front of the fire, get warm.”

Auckes went right towards the bear rug spread out with its nest of pillows, but Serrit grabbed his arm, hauling him back. “Found somethin' for you.” They disappeared into the back, the area they'd walled off with old broken furniture and wood scraps from boarded up windows. Letho heard some hissing, some shuffling, then they emerged with a rocking chair, of all fucking things.

Wait... he recognized that chair. “Is that from Ivar's office?” Fuck, he hadn't seen that chair in years. The old man hid it in the corner by his fire, but you bet your ass every single trainee hauled in for a lecture stared at it, the most comfortable chair in the whole damn place.

“Yeah, don't know how it survived. But here it is!” Serrit leaned down and brushed some dust from the cushions, which looked new-ish, like the boys found them on one of the library couches and re-purposed them to make the rocker more comfortable. Dragging it in front of the fire, just at the edge of the fur rug and pillow nest, Auckes and Serrit stood on each side, urging Letho with their eyes. “It's for you.”

“Hmm,” he chuckled. “For me, you say?” Crossing the hall, Letho sat down and couldn't hold back his moan as the old rocker cradled him, the wood supple, but strong, able to carry the weight of his bulk. “Oh, daddy like...”

A light entered Serrit's eyes and Auckes gasped. They moved in closer, one on each side of the chair. Letho cracked an eye open just in time to see the first inklings of bliss written across their faces. “Daddy?” Auckes whispered, voice soft.

“Mmm, yeah. Come sit with Daddy.” Serrit moved in first, settling into Letho's lap and curling in close, pressing his lips against his neck.

Frowning that the best seat in the house had been taken, Auckes dropped down to sit between Letho's legs, resting his head against one tree-trunk like thigh. Dropping a hand down, Letho gently scratched over the back of Auckes head, around his ears, until a contented hum escaped his chest. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and held his baby vipers.

Sure, it had been a long fucking time since they'd done _this_ , when home was the only place they felt safe, and no where felt like home, it was hard to let their guard down for more than the time it took for a quick fuck. They hadn't had any bells and whistles for a long time, let alone soft eyes from two known murderers as they suddenly cooed over a third murderer who they longed to call _Daddy_.

It was good for a while, the three of them separated and did their own thing during the year, tried to get honest Witcher work (or at least work that wouldn't get them thrown in jail or hanged) but they started returning to their home for winter, returning to their Daddy. Until one of Letho's “things” became a runty Cat that made his cock hard and his heart soft. Gaetan... complicated things.

The first few years, they went their separate ways for winter, agreeing to meet up again in spring. But finally the year came when Gaetan turned the power of his big, sad eyes on Letho, almost like Auckes and Serrit, with the cute protruding lip, pouting as they whispered “Daddy can I...” to him. Maybe Gaetan would—no, no, Letho couldn't ask that. It was difficult to understand and he didn't want... he didn't want to go into it.

Curled around each other in their inn bed, Gaetan brushed a finger between Letho's massive pecs, leaning down to kiss and lick whenever it pleased him. “I hate that I have to go a whole season without you. It's getting harder and harder every year.”

Letho's hand on his back twitched, but he schooled his face, he didn't react. “Well, you got the caravan. I'm sure they like seein' your cute mug every once in a while.”

Gaetan gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “The caravan is boring, has been ever since Aiden started going north for the winter. He says he freezes his balls off, but gets to ride his puppy all season long.” A pink tongue flicked out to lick his lips, then licked one of Letho's nipples. “Might be fun to ride you all season. No contracts, not stupid humans trying to get us to murder for them, just you and me...” Gaetan trailed off, frowning a little when Letho didn't say anything.

He took a breath. Well, they had to talk about it sometime. “It's not just me... there are other Vipers. Only two, and, uh...”

Gaetan shrugged. “I'm used to an entire caravan, twenty or more fucking Cats annoying the hell out of each other for weeks on end. I think I can handle two more Vipers. Handle you pretty good.” Again, Letho said nothing. Gaetan frowned again, deeper this time. He sat up and turned away. “I'm not trying to invite myself to your super secret club, I just miss you is all. If you don't want me—”

“I do.” Sitting up, Letho wrapped a hand around Gaetan's shoulders, spinning him until their lips brushed together. “I'd love to spend winter with you. Let you bounce on my cock whenever you wanted. The others, they... we're kind of a _thing_ , in winter.”

“Oh, a _thing_.” Gaetan's eyes softened and he crawled into Letho's lap, already purring as he wrapped his arms around the back of Letho's neck. “I get it. It's easier to be with someone who already knows all the bad stuff, why do you think I've fucked half the caravan? I'm not gonna judge you, scales, and I won't judge them.” A ball of tension in Letho's chest released a little and Gaetan picked that moment to strike. “So... is there any way I can be a part of your _thing_?”

So Letho brought Gaetan with him to Gorthur Gvaed. The Cat was right (annoying, that) the only person that would really get a Witcher was another Witcher. They'd been together for a few years, time to lay all his cards on the table. If Gaetan didn't like it, well... he really fucking hoped Gaetan liked it.

Auckes and Serrit always arrived home before him, opened up the few rooms they used, aired out their hall, changed the furs, made sure Letho's rocking chair had the perfect cushions waiting for him, so nothing would stand in the way of them and their Daddy, the man they missed all year.

Serrit hissed when he saw Letho on the path up to the keep, Auckes hissed when he tried to introduce Gaetan. At their core, Auckes and Serrit were bastards, and if he didn't lay down the law right away, Letho was dooming himself to a winter filled with sniping, fist fights, blood and possible tears. “Auckes, Serrit,” he said, voice firm, one hand on Gaetan's shoulder. “We have a guest this year, I expect you to mind your manners.”

Serrit's mouth dropped open. He knew that tone of voice, it was—Letho only spoke like that when they were... “Da—Letho, what gives? Is he...”

“He's safe,” Letho said, one hand curling around Gaetan, but the other twitching to hold Auckes and Serrit as well. “He's not here to judge us. Gaetan wants to be with me, he understands that I come with... attachments.”

“I'm not here to take him,” Gaetan said, picking up the mood in the flat snake eyes glaring at him. Cats might be ass loads of crazy, but at least they knew how to read emotions, a skill most Witchers sorely lacked. “In the Cat caravan, monogamy isn't really a thing. I'd love to throw in with you this season.” He gave a cheeky little wink that made Auckes snort, Serrit just rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” he grumbled, and they went back to making dinner.

Letho showed Gaetan around, showed him the bed (didn't mention that they mostly slept in front of the fire, tangled together in a ball of limbs, that explanation could come later) and put their things away before settling in his rocking chair, pulling Gaetan into his lap. “Mmm, good to be home.”

The next few days were tense, but there was no bloodshed; Auckes appreciated Gaetan's sense of humor and Serrit smiled when the Cat tracked down the rat infestation they'd been searching for for three winters. Things started to even out.

But after a few days, those snake eyes started glaring at Gaetan again, flicking between him and Letho. Neither Auckes nor Serrit had come to him for attention yet, and they were clearly frustrated by the wait. Once again, that whole emotional literacy thing paid off and Gaetan retreated to the bedroom with a book. “Early night, you three have fun.” He paused at the curtain blocking off the sleeping area, meeting their eyes individually. “I'm serious, have fun.” The curtain flipped closed and they heard the Cat stretch out on the bed, the soft flip of pages following.

Auckes and Serrit both bolted for Letho, still in his rocking chair. He barely opened his legs before they were both shoving for their place between them, moaning softly for attention. “Shh, shh, it's okay.” Letho kept his voice low; there was no hiding in their not-keep, and Witcher hearing was too good, a blanket and a few crates would not dampen their noise. “One of you can have my cock, the other gets my mouth. Decide now.”

Desperate for anything, Ackes laid claim to Letho's mouth with a kiss while Serrit licked across his crotch until there was a wet spot on his breeches. They were out of their clothes in two seconds and Letho stretched out on the rug in front of their fire. A slick hand wrapped around his cock while Auckes dropped behind Serrit, quick fingers opening him up a little too fast. “Easy, easy, got all night. Good boys...”

Once Serrit was prepared, he lowered himself onto Letho's cock, all but crying out as he was filled; Letho wasn't _Daddy_ for no reason, his cock large enough to please his babies in their prickliest moods. His brother well taken care of, Auckes shuffled forward and straddled Letho's face, pushing his cock passed those lovely lips. Letho hummed around his mouthful, wrapping his hands around that tight little ass as he rolled his hips, fucking up into Serrit. He wanted to whisper praise to them both, how good they were for waiting, how happy he was they were getting along with Gaetan, but with his mouth filled, he concentrated on giving pleasure, soft words could come later.

After a long year on The Path, and a few extra days of circling around Letho's kitty, they were more than a little pent up and it didn't take long for Serrit to spill, biting down on Auckes' shoulder in front of him. Auckes followed a minute later, coming down Letho's throat with a cry of, “Daddy, yes!”

They all heard the hitched breath from the other room and froze. “Shit,” Serrit finally hissed, climbing off Letho's cock.

Auckes' breathing was too fast, too irregular. Letho finished swallowing his load before pulling him off, cradling him to his chest. “It's fine, you're fine baby, you did nothing wrong. Serrit, come here.” He folded both of them into his arms, holding them close. His cock was still hard and fuck he wanted to come, watch his spunk decorate Serrit's backside, Auckes' lips... He held them tight instead, calming the panic he smelled rising. “I told you, he's safe. I wouldn't bring anyone home who didn't understand, I promise.”

It took a few minutes for racing hearts and too quick breaths to slow, and once they calmed, all they wanted to do was cuddle. Letho held them close, brushing his hand through Serrit's hair as he kissed Auckes' head. When they were calm enough to notice they'd neglected Letho, two hands tangled together, trying to stroke him off at once. It wasn't very coordinated, but it was good enough to make him come. For a moment, they all forgot about the Cat sitting so near, who now knew the most closely guarded secret the School of the Viper still had.

Letho stayed in front of the fire until they both fell asleep, then wrapped them together before standing up, walking to the bedroom. Gaetan's breathing was deep and slow, _asleep_. Thinking he'd escaped that conversation until morning, Letho crawled under the covers and wrapped around Gaetan, holding him tight against his chest.

“Daddy Letho...” he said, voice soft, almost a whisper in the dark.

Letho's eyes shot open. “Yeah. It's uh... I don't have to explain to—”

“No, you don't have to explain.” Shimmying around to face him, luminous eyes caught the torch light from the other room, smiling up at Letho. “Maybe I like it. Maybe I like that I've got Big Daddy Viper, someone who takes care of his babies very well indeed.”

Letho sucked in a breath, his fingers gripping hard to Gaetan's hip. “And you like that? You want that too?”

“Mmm, not especially. I don't need to be anyone's baby as long as I'm yours.” He trailed sword calloused fingers down Letho's strong chest, feeling the dips and grooves of scars and muscles alike. “But I wouldn't mind participating. If you need help, but I'm sure you've got control of both of them.”

In the mostly dark room, Gaetan could still see Letho's smile. “I'll talk to the boys.”

It took a few more days for them to get used to it, but once they had permission to climb onto Daddy's lap in front of the winter guest, Auckes and Serrit would agree to anything. They started slow: Gaetan sitting quietly by the fire warming himself as Letho bathed Auckes in the tub; Serrit kneeling between Letho's legs, face resting on his thigh while Auckes and Gaetan played Gwent on the other side of the room, baby steps... The real break through came when Letho fucked Serrit nice and slow in front of the fire while Gaetan warmed Daddy's rocking chair, his feet rubbing over Auckes' bare chest as he lay nearby.

Some nights, Letho was too tired to think of activities for his babies to keep them occupied, all he wanted to do was melt into his chair. Those were the nights when Gaetan placed himself across Letho's lap and proved his usefulness. “Boys, why don't you give Daddy a show,” he purred, leaning forward just enough to give them both a little kiss before nudging them closer to the fire where they could be seen better.

After stripping their clothes, Serrit pushed Auckes down onto the rug, straddling his hips and rubbing their cocks together. They both moaned and Letho's breath caught. “Mmm, see, Daddy likes it,” Gaetan said, he was so good at doing the talking when Letho couldn't. “There's a tin of slick under that pillow. Make good use of it, boys, show Daddy how good his babies can be.”

Serrit snatched up the tin and wasted no time coating his fingers, pushing them into Auckes. “Uh, fuck, so good...” he groaned.

“Up on your hands and knees,” Gaetan said when they were almost ready. “Show Daddy that pretty, loose ass of yours.” Letho gave a satisfied rumble, shifting in the chair. His cock was difficult enough to hide when it was soft, fully erect, there was no way to keep it a secret, and they all saw how much the sight on the rug pleased him.

With Auckes up on his knees, asshole shining with slick, he looked over his shoulder, biting his lip. “Can you get Daddy's cock out, Gaetan? We wanna see it too.”

“Oh, how can I refuse such a kind request?” Letho sat back and let Gaetan pull his cock out, stroking it a few times until precome welled at the tip. He groaned, digging his fingers into the arm of the rocking chair. “You boys give us a show and I'll take care of this one, we'll all make your Daddy fall apart.”

Needing no more incentive, Serrit turned back to Auckes and started the slow push inside, both of them gasping and cooing. Letho's hips bucked enough to almost unseat Gaetan, but he held on tight, starting to stroke. “Beautiful, babies, you're doing so good. Now show me what your Daddy likes to watch.”

“Like everything they do,” Letho grunted. “Like seeing them fucked out and happy.”

Thrusts coming faster now, spurred on by Letho and Gaetan's dirty chatter, Serrit held tight to Auckes' hips, pounding forward. “Uh, uh, f-fuck,” Auckes panted. “Gonna... _fuck_.” He dropped a hand down between his legs, jerking his cock until he came, shooting rope after rope over the blanket they put down just for this reason, so their lovely bearskin nest would stay clean. Daddy so hated sleeping on sticky furs.

Body clenching, Serrit spilled a moment later, eyes flying open just in time to watch Letho come. His spend dripped down his cock and Gaetan's hand, making a right old mess, but Gaetan, clever fuck that he was, brought his fingers to his lips and licked it all away. With a growl, Letho grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down onto the rug. “Sly fucker,” he grumbled, stripping Gaetan's clothes and swallowing his cock down.

Auckes and Serrit were already sated, their eyes heavy with sleep. They watched their Daddy suck Gaetan down, their arms tangled around each other. When they were all satisfied and sleepy, they wiggled over to Gaetan. “Sleep here with us? You and Daddy.”

“Of course, who am I to pull him away when we're all so comfortable?” Discarding the rest of their clothes, Letho arranged them all on the furs in front of the blazing fire, Gaetan laying across his chest, and one arm each curled around Auckes and Serrit.

Letho didn't know what to expect when he brought Gaetan, but he never fucking thought of this, instead of looking down on them, Gaetan... he understood. He wanted to be a part of it. If Letho asked the gods for the perfect partner, he never would've conjured the words to ask for Gaetan, the runty little cat that helped him look after his baby vipers, and who kind of looked after him too.


	10. "I want that hunk obliterated"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're Witchers, we're not supposed to settle down and have kittens. You're the weird one here, Aiden.”
> 
> Or, Gaetan thought Aiden was the weird one, until he set his eyes on Letho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt from an anon "I want that hunk obliterated," also requested top Gaetan, which is lovely, I should do that more... I haven't had a set meeting for Letho and Gaetan, no strong head canon on that, but this is as good as any for now.
> 
> Rated E

Gaetan was a little bastard, anyone would tell you, his friends (School of the Cat) his family (also School of the Cat) would all agree, Gaetan had had a chip on his shoulder from day one and it made him the most stubborn bastard in town. Compared to other Witchers, Cats were small, lithe, built for a different kind of fighting. Compared to other Cats, _Gaetan_ was small, but he was faster than almost anyone, made it easy to out run the bigger kids when they decided they wanted to use Gaetan for target practice instead of the training dummies.

They were dead, Gaetan was still here. So yeah, he earned himself a little respect back home. No one made fun of his size anymore, except for Aiden, who might as well be his brother. They came up together, trained together, Aiden was the only one who didn't make fun of Gaetan (push him around, try to take his shit, try to kill him for a laugh) and to this day, they were good friends. They both knew what the other was capable of and respected it.

They both liked to travel away from the caravan, sometimes together, sometimes on their own. Then Aiden met his puppy and was glued to his cock. “You'll understand when you meet someone,” Aiden said, suddenly besotted by a bit of tail.

“When I meet someone.” Gaetan rolled his eyes. “We're Witchers, we're not supposed to settle down and have kittens. You're the weird one here.”

Or, Gaetan thought Aiden was the weird one, until he set his eyes on Letho.

They were both in the same tavern, trying to disappear, go unnoticed. That was easy for Gaetan, he was small, disappeared in crowds real easy, became invisible enough to get a good stab in before slipping off... Letho could never hope to disappear. Head down, trying to make himself as small as possible, he was still impossibly large. Shoulders wider than the door, thick arms, thick legs, just thick all over. Gaetan licked his lips.

“I want that hunk _obliterated_ ,” he whispered to no one and to the room at large. As everyone back at the Cat Caravan would tell you: once Gaetan set his mind on something, there was no stopping him.

He walked over to the bar to get a pint, glaring when the owner went to spit in the mug, then thought better of it. Drink in hand, Gaetan prowled around the perimeter of the room, eyes on the hunk in the corner.

Witcher, that was an easy peg, though he didn't have two swords, he was sitting in the corner, head down, hood up, pack close at hand in case he needed to make a quick retreat. Gaetan went up on his tip toes and spotted a large hand on a dagger—always ready. Yup, Witcher. Gaetan could spend all night doing recon, but he wanted to move things along. He walked across the tavern, sitting across from the hunk and calmly sipping his pint.

Under the table, the hand on the dagger twitched and yellow eyes flashed up to meet his. Gaetan smirked. “Sad to see a fellow Witcher drinking alone. I hate to leave a brother hanging.”

“I'm not your brother,” the hunk grumbled, his voice like rocks shearing off the side of a cliff. A shiver ran down Gaetan's spine and he adjusted in his seat.

“Of course you aren't, if you were, I'd never leave the caravan.”

The other Witcher smirked. “School of the Cat?”

“Got it in one.” Gaetan tipped his tankard. “So do I get to know who you are? I'll tell you my name first, if you like. Gaetan.”

The hunk paused before mumbling, “Letho of Gulet, School of the Viper.”

Gaetan could've sworn his voice dropped lower when he said _Viper_ , but he so did not care. Vipers were... let's say on the same moral footing as most Cats. If there was one problem between Aiden and his puppy, it was that Aiden took human contracts; puppy did too, but he got all shy about it and it took forever for Aiden to pull him back out of his shell. Gaetan was fucking tired of hearing about it.

“Man after my own heart,” _I wish_ , Gaetan thought. “What brings your here? Middle of fucking nowhere if you ask me.”

Letho shrugged one great shoulder. It was like a mountain moving. “Good a place as any to disappear for a while. You gonna bring me trouble, moggy? Or can we go our separate ways?”

Oh, he was in danger of losing him. Laying his cards on the table, Gaetan slid his hand off his pint and closer to Letho, fingers splayed out to show he was unarmed. “Depends on if you're interested in the kind of trouble I'm bringing.”

“Yeah? What kind of trouble is that?”

Gaetan smirked, brushing their fingers together on top of the table. Letho almost twitched away... but didn't. “ _Good_ trouble. You got a room?”

Letho looked at the Witcher sitting across from him, really looked. Except for the bald heads, they were nothing alike: Gaetan was small, compact, built for stealth and speed, Letho was big and lumbering, it was only by the grace of the mutations no one liked that he was able to move the way he did, slip through the world undetected. Where all he wanted to do was disappear, Gaetan seemed to want attention, let the common folks notice him, let them know he wasn't one to mess with. They couldn't have been more opposite if they tried.

“Yeah, follow me.” Letho got up and heard the Cat fall in step behind him.

They didn't talk on their way up the stairs, or as Letho got the key out of his pocket. He nodded for Gaetan to go in front of him and as soon as Letho shut the door, he planned to throw Gaetan against it. Except the little bastard got there first. The small, yet solid body slammed into him until Letho's shoulders hit the door, making the wood creak, it was a solid door, but Letho was more than a match for most carpentry.

Gaetan was _everywhere_ , hands grabbing Letho's shoulders to pull himself up, lips and then teeth sliding up his neck, latching onto his ear lobe and sucking. “Fuck, you're pretty,” he hissed in Letho's ear. “Wanna climb you. Can I?”

“Climb—we just fucking met.” But Letho squeezed him close anyway, trying to kiss and nibble wherever he could while Gaetan wriggled.

“So? Can I?” This time, a hand slid down behind Letho, squeezing his ass in a very pointed question. _Can I fuck you?_

Why were Cats insane in all the best ways?

Not many men looked at Letho and said “I want that ass.” Most decided to run, the stupid ones tried to fight, and everyone else left him alone. He got an offer in a whorehouse once, the madame offered her strap, but the price was too high. He missed the casual fucking he had with the other Vipers, an ass or a cock available for a good ride... but that was before.

“Sure,” Letho nodded, finally snagging Gaetan's lips in a proper kiss.

Even that was chaotic, tongue everywhere, it seemed like he was trying to taste every part of Letho's mouth before licking across his lips and sucking the bottom one until it was rosy red. “Excellent,” Gaetan said when he pulled away. “Let's go.”

Yanking Letho across the room, Gaetan threw them both on the bed, insistent fingers pulling at ties and buttons. “Fuck, you're serious,” Letho grunted as he watched one of his boots sail across the room, followed by his breeches.

“Deadly. I'm the smallest Cat in the caravan, I know how to take what I want before someone else snatches it away.” A flash of some real emotion crossed Gaetan's face before he schooled it away, turning his attention to getting naked and retrieving the oil from his bag.

Letho was just as happy to pretend he didn't see his eyes soften for just a second too long, even white teeth biting down on a lip in want and desire. “You don't have much competition, trust me.”

“Why? You're amazing.” Gaetan settled between his legs and Letho wanted to curl in, but stopped himself. He didn't like... being on his back, it was too exposed. And rolling on his front, it didn't work for him. Another reason why most men didn't want to fuck him, he didn't look right in any position that wasn't him pumping away into the body underneath him.

The developed emotional literacy came as an amazing side effect to Cats having far too many emotions in the first place, and Gaetan noticed the small twitch, the way Letho tried to curl in and tried to stop himself at the same time. He laid both hands on the insides of Letho's thighs, gently stroking, not touching his cock yet, even though he sure did want to. “Tell me how you like it,” he purred, using the full force of his soft eyes and lips to calm the man under him. They just met, but Gaetan had never wanted to be inside someone more. It started as a shot of lust, _obliterate the hunk_ , but when he saw a Witcher so much like him—Vipers were even distrusted among other Witchers, had that in common with Cats, along with a whole host of other things—his heart warmed. He still wanted to fuck Letho into next week, but now he wanted Letho to stick around a while, return the favor afterwards, especially now that he saw the absolute python between his legs.

It was thicker than Gaetan's wrist, and possibly longer than his forearm, but probably not, lust did strange things to the measurement part of the brain. It was big, was Gaetan's point, and he would not be happy until he had it inside him. Later though, after he took his new Viper apart. Leaning down, he pressed kisses up and down the inside of Letho's thighs, rubbing his face against surprisingly soft skin. Witcher thighs were always buttery soft, had to be, a big enough strike to the artery there was fatal to any body, so their enhanced healing tended to take care of the small wounds, leaving the skin silky and fresh. Gaetan wanted to bite it.

He kissed it instead, rubbing his cheek over and over Letho's thighs, marking him in a way only Gaetan could see. “How do you like it? Tell me, what's good for you?” he whispered, licking up that monster of a cock. Just enough to tease, he'd get his lips around it another time, that ass was too delectable to ignore—thick muscle on top of equally thick thighs, with a bouncy layer of fat that fucking jiggled when Letho moved, would jiggle more when Gaetan pushed in—and he wanted it, but now Gaetan fully planned to have all of Letho.

“Uh, my side.” Moving far too quickly, Gaetan turned them over and spooned up behind. As soon as their bodies slotted together and Letho felt Gaetan's cock against the crack of his ass, he let out a deep grunt. “Might be nice to take it slow sometime.”

“Round two can be slow.” Gaetan slicked his fingers and pressed one against the tight ring of muscle, massaging, easing his way in. “Want you now.”

“Huh, round two? Didn't know we had dinner plans.”

“We do now.” Gaetan's first two fingers slid all the way in and Letho gasped. He gasped again when he felt hot breath on his ear. “Gonna fill you up, eat you out, then you can return the favor if you like. Sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds great.” Letho barely had the brain power to speak, all his blood was in his cock. He shoved a hand between his legs, starting to stroke as Gaetan fingered him open. “Fuck, oh kitty, I'm good, stick it in me.”

“Oh, I like the romantic talk.” Slicking his cock, Gaetan spread those too fine cheeks and lined himself up, pushing in.

They both groaned, breath hot and heavy, and they'd barely started. Gaetan was no slouch, but he was nothing compared to the true beast between Letho's legs. “Hope this is enough for you,” he whispered as his hips brushed that too plush ass.

He gave a few slow thrusts, feeling out the situation, then Letho grunted, “Harder,” and Gaetan let loose.

It was good, oh, it was fucking perfect. Gaetan wrapped an arm around Letho's hip and twined their fingers together as he jerked himself off in time with his thrusts, both of them panting, moaning, almost whining. He bit down on the hot skin in front of him as tingling fire coiled deep in the pit of his belly. “Fuck, you're perfect. So damn tight. Gonna come—ah, fuck.”

Gaetan tried to muffle his moans in the back of Letho's neck, but it was no use. Luckily, Letho lost himself as well, body clenching down, cock spurting across the sheets. Their pleasure seemed to go on and on, their orgasms feeding one another: Letho's body kept gripping him, prolonging Gaetan's orgasm, and Gaetan kept thrusting, striking Letho's prostate over and over.

Finally, the wave crashed and they both went limp in the bed. It took a moment, but as promised, Gaetan pulled out and shimmied downwards, licking his spend from Letho's hole. “Fuck,” Letho gasped. “You were kidding. You crazy fucker...”

For the next round, Gaetan climbed onto Letho's lap and rode him until they both cried out, then sat on his face and moaned around the tongue in his ass. They managed to stumble down to the tavern and get dinner before retreating to the room, collapsing into the bed. Gaetan sprawled across Letho's chest and began snoring immediately, leaving Letho alone with his thoughts before sleep took him as well.

So, Letho had a Cat now. Could be worse.


	11. “You can't banish me, this is my bed too!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Letho's room too, he put up half the coin, he deserved at least half the bed. Grabbing Gaetan by the scruff of the neck, he threw the small Cat onto the floor and flopped down onto the bed. “Hey!” Gaetan spat, scrambling to his feet. “You can't banish me, this is my bed too!”
> 
> “And mine,” Letho grumbled back. “But you banished me first. Turnabout's fair play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested fluffy/smutty/humor vipurr using the prompt: “You can't banish me, this is my bed too!” Bed sharing with a twist.
> 
> Rated M

For as small as the fucker was, Gaetan took up a lot of room. Whenever they made camp, Gaetan found the softest, warmest spot and sprawled out, taking up the entire space. He was worse with beds, managing to extend himself the whole width of it, leaving no room for Letho's (admittedly) great bulk.

“Shoulda got here first,” Gaetan always said with a smirk.

Well, Letho was fucking done with it right now. It was his room too, he put up half the coin, he deserved at least half the bed. Grabbing Gaetan by the scruff of the neck, he threw the small Cat onto the floor and flopped down onto the bed. “Hey!” Gaetan spat, scrambling to his feet. “You can't banish me, this is my bed too!”

“And mine,” Letho grumbled back. “But you banished me first. Turnabout's fair play.”

“Ugh, what are you, six?” Gaetan launched himself at the bed, but Witcher strength be damned, Letho was _bigger_ , and he was not fucking moving.

Gaetan punched him, sharp little knuckles digging into all the most uncomfortable spots. Letho finally rolled over—not giving an inch of bed—and grabbed Gaetan's wrists, yanking him off his feet. The indignant squeak was almost worth the bite that earned him, but a little wiggling and rolling, and soon Letho had Gaetan straddling his hips, cock starting to take an interest in the warm backside now rubbing against it.

“Could sleep on me,” he said, rolling his hips. Gaetan stopped struggling, grinding down on Letho's cock. Fuck, he was just wearing his small clothes, Letho could feel the crack of his ass spreading open across his cock, feel the warmth of it... “Mmm, you like that, kitty?”

“'s not bad. You're still a prick for throwing me out of bed.”

“Alright. I'll make it up to you.” Now that Gaetan wasn't squirming, Letho arranged him properly, holding one hand on his hip to keep him still, the other rubbing over the front of his small clothes. “Can I?” They already fucked on their way into town, and after they finished the contract, and then early this morning when they woke up, so Gaetan could reasonably be tired of sex. Letho had never known it to happen, but hey, stranger things.

Gaetan nodded and Letho hooked his finger in the waist band, pulling the cloth down. His beautiful cock bounced out, the dusky head already leaking. Letho smeared the welling precome over the head, smirking when a shiver ran through Gaetan. “C'mon, scales, don't make me wait.”

“Have I ever left you unsatisfied?” But Letho knew his kitty was greedy and didn't tease too much. They were both tired, ready to turn in, one more good orgasm to round out the day should do the trick.

While Gaetan was small by Witcher standards, he was average for a man, and his cock was above average, if Letho's hands weren't so damn big, he'd have a problem wrapping his fingers around it. But Letho was big all over, big enough to hold and cover his kitty, make them both feel safe.

Gaetan rolled his hips, thrusting into Letho's hand, and moaned. “Fuck yeah, you know how I like it.”

“You bet I do.” Gaetan's cock twitched and Letho stroked faster, licking his lips. They were so close, he saw it building, saw the way Gaetan's hips started to stutter and—

“Mmm, fuck,” he sighed, spilling over Letho's fingers.

He stroked him through it, until moans of pleasure became shivery little gasps and he batted Letho's hand away. He made sure to hold Gaetan's eyes as he licked his fingers clean. A playful little trill bubbled up from Gaetan and he crawled down Letho's body, freeing his monster of a cock and setting to work. Watching Gaetan, feeling his tight little ass rubbing, Letho didn't take long to finish and watched Gaetan lick up his seed like a cat with cream.

Exhausted, Gaetan spread himself across Letho's chest, eyes already closing. Letho ran a head over his shaved head and smiled at the purr it earned him. He wanted to point out how his chest was better than any bed Gaetan could spread out on and claim, but he knew that would start the argument all over again. For now, he was just happy to get some sleep.


	12. "You're so needy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please,” Gaetan whispered back to him, hips thrusting, cock leaking, a strand of precome extending from the tip. “Need you, scales, you make me feel so good.”
> 
> “Made you feel good for a fucking hour.” But Letho wrapped his hand around Gaetan's cock anyway,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested smutty Vipurr using the line "You're so needy." Who's needy? It's Gaetan. It's always Gaetan.
> 
> Rated: E

Letho collapsed back onto their bed with a smile, exhausted, muscles sore, but definitely satisfied. Now all he wanted to do was finish off the nice bottle of wine they stole from a group of bandits that were stupid enough to go against two Witchers, then pass the fuck out. He just spent the last hour on top of Gaetan, making the little Cat moan and writhe, teeth and nails grasping at his skin, purring loud enough to shake the bed frame. They were fed, they were well fucked, and now all Letho wanted to do was sleep with Gaetan sprawled out over his chest, just as content as he was.

The still hard cock and the grasping hand making its way between his legs clearly had other ideas, though. Skin still sticky with sweat, oil, and come, Gaetan rolled on top of Letho, planting his still slick ass right over his soft cock that wasn't going to stay soft for much longer. Though he was fucked out, his body still reacted to Gaetan's heat, cock thickening up as that loose hole brushed against it, tight cheeks surrounding him.

“Fuck, Gaetan, I'm tired.” He moved to push Gaetan _off_ his cock. Letho's hands wrapped around his hips instead, holding him still... or trying to. Gaetan still wiggled, still rolled enough to wake Letho's cock up again. His balls ached, they definitely stank of sex, all Letho wanted to do was sleep... “Gaetan,” he grunted. “Please.”

“ _Please_ ,” Gaetan whispered back to him, hips thrusting, cock leaking, a strand of precome extending from the tip. “Need you, scales, you make me feel so good.”

“Made you feel good for a fucking hour.” But Letho wrapped his hand around Gaetan's cock anyway, lightly stroking, rubbing his thumb over the slit to get Gaetan good and worked up. The sooner he got him to the edge, the sooner he could fall asleep.

“Need you to fill me up,” Gaetan said, thrusting his hips to meet Letho's hand.

Letho growled a little, hating that he was getting into it. “Thought I already did that.” He could feel his own come dripping out of Gaetan, spilling back onto him, making him even dirtier. Now they'd definitely need a wipe down before falling asleep.

But, just like every other time, Letho gave in. Lifting Gaetan by the hips, he lined them up, pushing inside that well-used hole for (hopefully) the last time tonight. As he slid in, Gaetan gasped, and Letho let out a satisfied hiss. “Mmm, you're so needy. Good thing I love fucking into you. Let me see you, babe, work yourself on my cock.”

Drunk with lust, Gaetan started bouncing, pushing his cock through the loose ring of Letho's fingers. All the Viper had to do was sit back and watch, and what a beautiful show it was, lithe muscles already glistening with sweat moving above him, Gaetan's too pretty cock peeking through his hand with every thrust, the head so slick.

“Mmm, yeah. Fuck, you're gonna make me come.” Arching up, Letho pushed into Gaetan one last time before spilling, cock spurting barely a dribble after all their activity tonight. But it was enough to send Gaetan over as well, he keened, throwing his head back and fucking up into Letho's hand.

As soon as his cock stopped twitching, Gaetan fell forward, blanketing over Letho's chest. Letho hissed as his cock softened enough to slip out, but Gaetan didn't move. Usually, he pouted when Letho had to pull out, lamenting the loss of his heat and the lovely fullness his massive cock brought. Over the years they'd traveled together, Letho learned: a silent Gaetan was never good.

He rolled his shoulders, trying to urge Gaetan to sit up. He did not move. “Gaetan, get off, I want to clean up. Gaetan?”

A light snore rumbled from between open lips and Letho rolled his eyes. So now he had to clean them both up before he sacked out. Fucking hell... “Needy,” he grumbled to himself as he rolled over, holding Gaetan in his arms as he went for the washbasin.

 _Needy, but you need him too_ , the little voice in the back of his head whispered. And Letho really couldn't argue with that.


	13. Family Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were small for Vipers, unless Letho was the only one on the big side. It didn't matter, Letho's kin showing up randomly was too weird and Gaetan wanted them to leave right the fuck now. Yellow snake eyes regarded him for a second, then rolled, a hiss of a sigh blowing through the other Witcher's lips. “Are you serious? Letho, this guy?” The Viper threw his bag down next to Gaetan—who was still naked—and made his way towards where Letho was bathing.
> 
> The second Viper followed close behind. “Seriously, your taste is not getting better.”
> 
> “Will you two shut up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: the snake babies, Auckes and Serrit, go wherever Letho goes, so now Gaetan is stuck with them and doesn't know how to big brother correctly. I asked the anon to clarify (Daddy or no, because I can definitely do Daddy, boy can I) and they were thinking platonic baby Vipers. So! Weird non-sexual Witcher family dynamics it is.
> 
> Rated: M

Gaetan slumped back on to the soft patch of moss they found. As soon as he set eyes on Letho, they were at it, didn't even slow down to set up camp. Fuck, he missed that big snake, missed him all winter. Gaetan loved his family at the caravan, but nothing compared to a giant cock attached to an equally giant Witcher, gently rearranging his internal organs. It was good between them, no matter how little time they managed to spend together. It was also pure luck they met up this early in the spring, and Gaetan was hoping they could travel together a little longer this time.

Holding Letho close, he licked over his ear, ready to enjoy the afterglow. Letho smiled and kissed him before pulling out, fucking rolling away. “Gotta clean up,” he said, jumping to his feet.

“What?” Gaetan called after his retreating back. There was a stream on the other side of the trees (Gaetan knew how to pick the good camping spots) and Letho was already scrubbing away the sweat and come clinging to his body, washing away the scent of Gaetan. “Scales!” he shouted. “I just got you back. You don't wanna take a moment to bask?”

“No time,” Letho called back. “Hurry up!”

But it was too late. A rustle nearby snapped Gaetan to attention. He had a dagger in his hand a second later and he curled his lip back in a snarl, waiting to see what idiot was trying to get near them. The trees moved and two men—two Witchers—walked into their camp, one wearing a hood, the other with a weird headband holding his hood on. Viper medallions swung around their necks and they both looked down at Gaetan.

They were small for Vipers, unless Letho was the only one on the big side. It didn't matter, Letho's kin showing up randomly was too weird and Gaetan wanted them to leave right the fuck now. Yellow snake eyes regarded him for a second, then rolled, a hiss of a sigh blowing through the other Witcher's lips. “Are you serious? Letho, this guy?” The Viper threw his bag down next to Gaetan—who was still naked—and made his way towards where Letho was bathing.

The second Viper followed close behind. “Seriously, your taste is not getting better.”

“Will you two shut up? Though I told you to give me an hour...”

“We did.”

Gaetan followed, stepping into his breeches to at least look halfway decent. He pushed aside the foliage around the stream to find the two new Vipers naked as well, splashing around with Letho in the water. “Letho! The fuck?” Gaetan growled.

The big lug tried to make eye contact... and failed. He shrugged and continued cleaning himself. “We'll talk later.”

“You fucking bet we will.” Gaetan stomped away, walking down river a bit. There was no way he was bathing with the snake twins that invited themselves to their camp. What the actual fuck?

A little later, Letho stayed true to his word and sent the other Vipers—Auckes and Serrit, he learned—hunting for their dinner. Gaetan's smaller fingers tangled with Letho's, he grumbled out the story. “We're all that's left. And they—they look up to me. Some shit happened a few years ago, I was lucky to escape with my skin, now they don't like bein' away for too long... _I_ don't like bein' away for too long. The last couple times you and me met up, I saw them right after, traveled how we normally do. Didn't think I'd meet up with you so soon in spring.”

Gaetan took a moment to think it over. Without the other snakes glaring at him, sitting close to Letho and eyeing Gaetan, it was easier to think. “Last of your school?”

“Yeah. We're it.”

“Hmm, I get it, it's like the caravan, stay together for safety and comfort. You could've told me.” He squeezed Letho's fingers and smiled when the Viper pulled him in. Perched on his lap, Gaetan always felt small, but still safe, held close, nothing could harm him in Letho's arms... “We'll make it work,” he whispered into his neck, licking the skin.

“Good!” a voice called. Serrit and Auckes walked into the camp again, five rabbits swinging between them. “We don't travel without Daddy Viper anymore, out of the question.”

Gaetan arched an eyebrow and looked at Letho, who was now blushing. “ _Daddy_?”

“Not—not that kind of daddy... I'm the oldest. And they're fucking crazy. You get used to it.”

“Get used to it... whatever.” Gaetan resigned himself to a night in the Vipers' company and helped them clean their kills. It was fine, like Letho said, traveling with the caravan, a group of Witchers watching each other's backs. After Auckes and Serrit fell asleep, they could continue the reunion that was so rudely interrupted earlier. Gaetan could be patient.

Only, Auckes and Serrit seemed to have very specific ideas about their sleeping arrangements, namely, on top of Letho. They plopped down, one on each side, and moved in close until they were settled under his massive arms... leaving no room for Gaetan. “C'mon, don't be fuckers.” Letho arranged them both on one side (they were small enough to use one of Letho's massive arms as a pillow) and beckoned Gaetan. “See? Room for everyone.”

There was a hissing huff, Gaetan didn't know from who, but he settled down anyway, rolling in close to Letho's warm bulk. He _wanted_ to travel with Letho, spend more time with him. They were good together, they got twice as many jobs, shared supplies, food, everything, Gaetan didn't want to give that up. If he had to share Letho with the rest of his family, well, he'd manage.

* * *

Gaetan was not managing well. Whenever he woke early to try and snatch some affection from Letho, there was a second pair of snake eyes watching him, a protective hand on Letho's chest. They thought Letho needed protecting? Did they fucking know the man? Gaetan tried to ignore it, tempt Letho away for a while for a nice fuck in the woods, and they managed some intimacy, not nearly enough though. The two weeks they spent together every season were punctuated by contracts, and sex wherever and whenever they wanted, with Auckes and Serrit so close, always watching, that wasn't fucking happening anymore.

Gaetan wanted Letho for more than sex. He realized it over the winter, the long months they had to spend apart. He wanted to curl into Letho's arms every night, listen to his heart beating next to his own... and now Letho's only kin seemed hell bent on keeping him away. Gaetan didn't know what to fucking do, he thought he might love Letho, but wasn't allowed to figure it out. Cats were better with emotions and he recognized the seeds—the pressure in his chest, the way he wanted to smile whenever he saw Letho—yeah, that was fucking love, and he didn't want to walk away, risking Letho's own feelings dimming...

Auckes and Serrit usually went hunting, giving Letho and Gaetan a shred of alone time to kiss and rut, which is about all they could manage before the others returned. But this time Auckes begged Letho to go with him, so off they went. Letho would do anything for the other Vipers... Gaetan started to wonder if this was his way of telling him to beat it, he wasn't needed, Letho already had a family.

Staring into the fire, he was alone with Serrit for hours, not saying a single word. Until Serrit cleared his throat. “I'm only gonna say this once... you better not hurt him. He's too—he's too important to me. To us. When we found out he had someone, we—” Serrit bit off the rest of his words before he could say something he'd regret.

Gaetan tried not to roll his eyes. “If you were going to threaten me, should've done it earlier. We've been traveling for weeks. You watch me all the fucking time—which is very creepy, by the way—you know I haven't hurt him. Don't want to either.”

Serrit's eyes flashed up to his before going back to the fire. “We've been through a lot. All Witchers have, but fuck, it's been bad, for him especially. It's been over a hundred years and he only ever fucks up when emotions get involved. He's emotional around you, that makes us worry.”

“I'm a Cat, we're always emotional, I know that territory.”

For the first time in weeks, Serrit smiled, a real smile, not one of the fake ones he put on for Letho when he asked if they were getting along with Gaetan, or a smug little curl of his lips when he stole the spot closest to Letho, leaving Gaetan out in the cold, this smile was _real_. “I'm getting that. And I don't think you're going to hurt him. But remember: two of us against one of you. We've survived worse than one angry Cat.”

Taking the threat for what it was (a warning) Gaetan nodded. “I'll extend the same to you. You two get him in trouble, make him decide between saving his neck and saving yours, I'll take your skin myself.”

Serrit chuckled. “Fair.”

The conversation fell away as soon as it came up, and a few minutes later, Auckes and Letho returned with their dinner. The night went on as normal, cleaning the meat, cooking it, shooting the shit before bedding down. Only this time, Serrit grabbed Auckes in a bone crunching hold and spooned up behind him. They were still pressed against Letho's back, leeching his warmth, but they left both his arms free to cuddle Gaetan, which was... new. It was a step, a small one, but they finally trusted Gaetan not to break Letho's heart.

Letho kissed the top of Gaetan's head, rubbing his nose across the light fuzz on his scalp. “They're sorry for being shit heads,” he whispered. “They worry.”

“I know.” He wrapped his arms tighter around his Viper and smiled when that constricting, coiling grip curled around him in turn. “It's all good. Get some sleep, scales.”

It got easier after that. Serrit and Auckes left to take contracts for a week or so, always setting a rendezvous point. They finally trusted Gaetan with Letho, with the last piece of their family. Soon, they'd been together a whole season and Gaetan started to feel like he was traveling with the caravan again, but in the best way, the four of them sharing their resources and supplies, helping out on contracts when the going got tough, it was good, it worked.

* * *

A few weeks into summer, Gaetan heard a familiar voice on the air. His head turned sharply and the three Vipers— _his_ three Vipers—slid into attack mode, Auckes and Serrit fanning out, Letho stepping closer, laying one hand on Gaetan. He batted him away. “It's fine, I recognize that voice. Aiden! Over here!” he shouted.

A few birds scattered from nearby trees, but there was no reply for a few minutes, until finally, “Baby brother?” Two other Witchers pushed through the dense forest to get to them, one launching himself at Gaetan. “Baby brother!”

“No, Aiden—fuck!” One of the other Witchers—another Cat by the looks of the medallion swinging from his neck—threw his entire body against Gaetan's much smaller one, sending them both to the ground. Gaetan squeezed his eyes shut as a tongue began licking between his eyes, over his brows, then down his cheeks and neck. “Aiden! We're around _people_!”

“We're around Witchers, they don't fucking count.” Aiden continued licking, finishing with Gaetan's neck and starting on his freshly shaved head.

The second Witcher sighed at the display on the ground before spotting Letho and tensing up. Wolf medallion... perfect. Serrit and Auckes were happy enough to get their knives out, but Letho held them back with one hand, holding the other towards the Wolf. “Not looking for a fight. We were just going about our business when _that_ ,” he nodded towards the Cats on the ground, now scuffling grumpily, “started.”

The Wolf sighed and switched his attention to the Cats, scratching the back of his head in utter defeat. Letho knew that expression well. “Yeah, sorry about them, you know how Cats are.”

“That I do,” Letho said. Serrit and Auckes were still hiding behind him, pointy knives out.

“Fuck! Fine! You can stay with us!” Gaetan growled, finally pushing Aiden off him. “One night! We've got shit to do.”

So they made camp, all six of them, three Vipers, two Cats, and a Wolf—Lambert—who looked just as confused as Letho. There was another round of grooming/wrestling, and even Serrit and Auckes got in on the fun, all four of them trying to subdue the others until it became school against school. Lambert shook his head, sitting with Letho. “Crazy fuckers. But they're our crazy fuckers.”

“Mmm, yeah.” Letho couldn't help his smile as he cheered on Gaetan in the play fight. The last few months had been one fuck of a learning curve, and Letho figured the disconnect came from Gaetan's lack of sibling-ish relationships. Turned out, he was just on the wrong end of it. As he watched his Cat wrestle with his older brother, Letho's eyes drifted over to his Viper brothers, the last connection to home he still had... it would all work itself out. They were a fucked up family, but family all the same.


	14. Rub You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letho shook his head, changing positions on his bedroll again. “Nah, I'm fine. Pain will be gone by morning.”
> 
> So, it wasn't that Letho didn't get hurt, it was that he ignored the pain. Gaetan rolled his eyes and stood up from his own bedroll, kneeling next to Letho. “Just because we can suffer through it doesn't mean we have to. Roll over, let me take care of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argalas1989 expressed a fondness for top Gaetan, and I saw a good excuse for a nice massage :)
> 
> Rated E

“Ugh, fuck, right there, moggy, just—ah, yes, yes.”

Gaetan smirked and pressed the heels of his hands harder into Letho's lower back, massaging away the twinges of tension there. When they first started doing jobs together, Gaetan saw Letho get banged up and walk it off like it was nothing. Well, the Viper was too big for his own good, maybe it was easy for him to recover from muscle strain... until he heard Letho tossing and turning that night, pain spiraling through his back after some idiot went at him with a club. Not smart, that man was now a dead idiot, and Letho had a small strain.

“You want me to do somethin' about that?” Gaetan asked. “School of the Cat, we're actually really good at massaging the aches away.”

Letho shook his head, changing positions on his bedroll again. “Nah, I'm fine. Pain will be gone by morning.”

So, it wasn't that Letho didn't get hurt, it was that he _ignored_ the pain. Gaetan rolled his eyes and stood up from his own bedroll, kneeling next to Letho. “Just because we can suffer through it doesn't mean we have to. Roll over, let me take care of it.”

With a scowl and a bit of a stink eye (they hadn't been traveling together long, Letho probably didn't know if he could trust Gaetan not to stick a knife in his back) he took a moment to roll over. Gaetan thought back to the fight and pressed his hand where he remembered the club making contact. There was an instant reaction, Letho moaned, both arching away from, and trying to get more of Gaetan's touch. He manipulated the muscle until the pain was a fraction of what it was before and Letho lay boneless in front of him, limp like the most relaxed snake on the Continent.

“Thanksss...” he slurred when Gaetan finally pulled away.

“See? That wasn't so hard. Night, scales.”

It didn't take long for them to go from traveling together to sleeping together, and Letho started asking for massages, whether he was injured or not. After a hard day's walk, sleeping on flat earth for too many nights in a row, he begged for Gaetan's touch to ease his sore muscles. As soon as Gaetan managed to track down some good massage oil, Letho became a devotee to Gaetan's soothing touch.

Letho wasn't hurt tonight, he simply enjoyed Gaetan's hands on him, and Gaetan enjoyed touching, all those thick muscles for him to stroke and knead, it was heaven. They hadn't talked about it, but over the past months, Gaetan found himself... growing fond of Letho. Maybe in a very serious way. There was nothing more open than a naked Witcher with his guard down, and now the Viper did just that as soon as Gaetan breathed the request. There was definitely something between them, more than sex and a business partnership, more than... it was just _more_.

Letho's back was shiny with the massage oil and Gaetan purred. There was no greater satisfaction than seeing his Viper melting into the sheets. He trailed his hands lower, squeezing the sexy globes of his ass before stroking his thumbs over the small, fatty swell just below his cheeks where ass became thigh. He flicked the muscle, watching the flesh jiggle before whispering, “You up for it tonight?”

“Mmm, always. Just as long as I don't have to move.”

“No sir, no moving allowed.” Gaetan hopped off the bed and stripped his breeches off. He tried giving Letho a massage while completely naked and let's just say, his cock got in the way, it was too tempting not to stroke it and Letho's back at the same time... but as long as it stayed out of his sight, he could focus on making his partner feel good, knowing his own pleasure would come later.

Sitting back on the bed, he tugged at Letho's thighs. “Spread 'em.” With a little groan, Letho opened his legs wider and Gaetan finally got a peek at his sweet little hole. He trailed his hands down Letho's ass once again, thumbs sliding along the crack, opening him up. “Yeah, let's get you nice and loose.” Hands already slick with oil, it didn't take much to press one finger inside. Letho groaned, arching his hips, but Gaetan continued his slow pace, pushing in and out, really feeling the heat of the body he cared for so deeply.

When one finger wasn't enough (for either of them) Gaetan got more oil and slicked two, pressing in and rotating until he found his prize. “Uh! Fuck,” Letho gasped. Gaetan smirked and teased over his prostate a few more times, until Letho was begging for mercy, but also loving every second of it.

“You're lucky I'm not patient enough to really milk you,” he whispered, adding a third finger. “Love to see that mini viper of yours just crying for hours, probably ruin the sheets with it.”

“Mmm, put up or shut up, kitty cat.” Letho had enough energy to peer over his shoulder and catch the adorable little scowl across Gaetan's face. “Besides, you know I'd let you do anything to me,” his voice dropped low and the scowl turned to a furious blush. They didn't talk about things like that, care and softness, it was... sticky.

“I'll put it on my list then,” Gaetan said.

Letho rolled his eyes. “Oh good, you have a list.” Then he relaxed again, letting Gaetan do as he pleased. He was never disappointed when the Cat led their escapades and he didn't think he'd be disappointed tonight.

Gaetan spent another long moment fingering him open, simply enjoying the firm, warm clench of his body. Finally, he slid his fingers out and leaned down to kiss each cheek before lining the head of his cock up with Letho's hole. The head pushed inside and they both groaned. You wouldn't know it to look at them, but Letho didn't actually have a preference when he fucked, as long as a good time was had by all; Gaetan, however, had opinions about everything, and very much preferred Letho's cock inside his ass all night, every night. But he could be convinced to take a piece of the Viper, especially when he was oiled and relaxed like this, stretched out like a treat.

Holding tight to Letho's hips, Gaetan gave a few shallow thrusts before he bottomed out. “Fuck, you're so hot. Thought snakes were cold blooded?” Letho did not dignify that with an answer. Gaetan pressed his head between wide shoulder blades for a moment, getting used to the feel of all that muscle gripping him like life, then started to thrust. Slow at first, really enjoying it, then faster, building a rhythm.

Letho snaked a hand between his hips and the bed, circling his cock with it and letting Gaetan's thrusts push him through it. “You like that?” Gaetan whispered, licking up the back of his neck and behind his ear. “You want more?”

“Always,” Letho growled back.

Purring and snarling, Gaetan started thrusting faster, hips slapping Letho's ass, skin against skin in the delicious symphony of sex. “I'm close,” he grunted out a few minutes later. “Are you—”

“Yeah, fill me up, babe.” The words trailed off into heavy grunts as Letho's cock spilled, his muscles squeezing around Gaetan, pulling him over as well.

Now exhausted, Gaetan didn't want to move, he didn't want to leave the heat of Letho's body, or lose that connection. He didn't know what to call what they were doing, he didn't want to label it, but as they lay there, basking in the feel of each other, it kind of looked like love.

Gaetan was alright with that, and you know what? So was Letho.


	15. Unexpected Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letho didn't see a reason why they shouldn't travel together. “Share supplies, make it stretch farther,” he said one night.
> 
> “I know how to share, don't trust that others do,” Gaetan said, eyes passing over Letho. “Could give it a shot though.”
> 
> “Yeah, no harm in that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a previous Letho/Gaetan purring prompt fill, and anon requested early stages Vipurr, like the first time Letho heard Gaetan purring.
> 
> Rated T

They hadn't been traveling together long, and even that was an accident. There were always good human contracts in Toussaint (land of valor and virtues, and backstabbing neighbors to get their land) and so many high-to-do nobles insisted on two Witchers for some fucking reason. “The count is very cautious, he has guards around him every moment of every day, this will be difficult for you to do alone.”

“Fine, but you're doubling the purse,” Gaetan said. Letho tried not to smirk. The little Cat had balls, that was for sure.

They did the job, then found another that called for two Witchers, then another... soon enough, they'd been working together for almost a month. Letho didn't see a reason why they shouldn't travel together too. “Share supplies, make it stretch farther,” he said one night around (technically) his campfire. Gaetan saw the light and came over.

“I know how to share, don't trust that others do,” Gaetan said, eyes passing over Letho. “Could give it a shot though.”

“Yeah, no harm in that.”

So they started traveling together, and it felt... good. Letho missed traveling with others of his school, Witchers were meant to be lone hunters, but the old ways didn't matter anymore. Cats seemed to have it right, moving together in the caravan, making sure there was backup close by in case shit went south. It was good with Gaetan, it was really good.

They completed a straight up contract—wine cellar filled with giant centipedes, enough to actually require both of them—and the vintner was so happy to have his storage back, he put them up in one of the cabins on the property. “Stay a few days, rest yourselves.” It seemed too kind for a human, and definitely was, the man probably didn't want them to go too far, in case they missed some eggs and the problem returned. Letho didn't miss anything, and neither did Gaetan, they were both too good at what they did. But a few days off would be nice.

The cabin looked like it was an old hunting lodge on the very outskirts of the property, not well maintained, but not too shabby. Only one bed though. “You take it,” they both said.

Gaetan smirked, shoving Letho's shoulder and moving himself instead. “Nah, I'm all good. I like curling up in front of the fire.” There was an amazing hearth, with a thick bearskin rug in front of it. With a few cushions liberated from the plush chair, Gaetan set about making himself a nice little nest, a shot of Igni and the fire was roaring.

“If you're sure.” Gaetan grunted as he settled down for a nap before they checked on the dinner situation.

Letho wasn't tired, and stripped out of his armor, poking around the cabin for any useful supplies the contractor might not notice going missing... he found a rope, a few candle stubs, and an empty potato sack that could definitely carry proof of a kill later. He tucked everything away, trash to a rich wine merchant, but useful to them.

As he looked over his bags, making sure everything was tucked away in case the contractor decided to drop by, a new sound met Letho's ears, a low rumble...

Knife in his hand, he looked around for the noise. There was no heartbeat other than Gaetan's, not for miles, so nothing outside the window about to bust its way inside. He followed the sound through the cabin, by the fire. It was coming from Gaetan. The little Cat was dead asleep, curled in his nest of pillows and the fur rug half wrapped around him. Gaetan was actually quite cute when he slept, his smooth face relaxed, not a single wrinkle... Letho didn't know how old Gaetan was, but Witchers took a while to show their age, he just found the first few actual age lines last year. Gaetan's face was so soft, almost baby smooth, even with his scar, he just looked so fucking peaceful when he slept, and peace to a Witcher was a rare thing.

Uh, not that Letho had been looking. He watched Gaetan, trying to tell when the Cat finally had enough of their partnership and decided to take off, or when he suddenly wanted a bigger share of their coin and decided to make a fight over it. But he just... hadn't. Gaetan was professional through and through, doing his share of the work, never bitched or moaned, Letho was actually starting to rely on him and now...

He crept closer, wanting to hear more of the warm rumbling sound. It definitely sounded like a purr, which he heard Cats Witchers _could_ do, but he'd never heard it with his own ears. Warm and cozy in front of the fire, Letho watched Gaetan for a moment, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Gaetan twitched and Letho jumped back, returning to his bags and getting food together. He shouldn't stare, it was... they weren't freaks, not to each other. Gaetan gave him his privacy, he should return the courtesy.

An hour or so later, when he had their dinner together, Gaetan stretched and emerged from his nest. “Smells good, got enough for me?”

“Always.” They sat at a table and ate, like real civilized people, not vagabonds out in the woods. It was... nice.

It was quiet, quieter than usual with the walls of the cabin keeping the outside noises outside. After the wonderful purring noise he heard, the new silence scratched at Letho's ears. It made him a little stupid, it seemed. “When you were asleep, I heard you... you were making noise.” Fuck. He bit down on his tongue, wishing he never said the words.

Gaetan shrugged, biting off a hunk of bread. “Yeah, sometimes I talk. I wondered why it hadn't bothered you before, sorry, sometimes my mind doesn't shut up.”

“You weren't talkin', it was...” Fuck, he was already in it, couldn't back out now. “It sounded like you were purring.”

Another shrug. “Probably was.” Gaetan smiled and looked up from his food, their eyes meeting. “It's what Cats do when we're happy, when we're comfortable with our surroundings.”

Oh, that made sense. Nice cabin, warm fire and a fur rug. Letho got it now and nodded. “Right.” They went back to their meal and didn't say another word about it. That night, Letho fell asleep with the sound of Gaetan's purring filling his mind.

They were back on the road again two days later, back to the routine of looking for work, camping, shooting the shit, hunting, then doing it all again. Letho went to gather firewood and came back to their camp to find Gaetan cooking their meal, licking his lips at each drop of fat that came off the plump pheasants they got.

The rumbling purr started and Letho's eyes snapped up. They were out in the open, sure, their camp was as concealed as they could make it, but anyone could happen upon them. If Gaetan felt comfortable here...

Letho straightened up. The noise hadn't started until he returned to the camp, until he was close enough to Gaetan to see the small smile on the other Witcher's face. Huh.

Gaetan's eyes flicked up to his and the smile widened. “Glad you're back. Dinner's gonna be good.”

“Lookin' forward to it.” The purring continued, and Letho said nothing about it.

That night, when they set out their bedrolls, Gaetan's was a little closer to his than usual. Once again, Letho fell asleep to the sound of purring, as he would for many days, weeks, months and years to come.


End file.
